SongFics
by MoreThanBlonde
Summary: Various songfics...H/G, Hr/R...etc. please review, this is my first try at writing fanfic


Ron & Hermonie  
  
"Ron!" Hermonie cried. Ron looked up from his Potions homework, sighing at the familiar tone in his best friend's voice. Standing up to greet Hermonie, he couldn't help notice this time seemed different. "God, I hate him," Ron thought. "What happened?" he asked the top of Hermonie's head, while he tried to ease the grip she had around his waist. "I.I.saw him kiss Katie again.I know he says they are just friends, no different from us, but this wasn't a friendly kind of." she broke down again.  
  
He's flying high tonight  
  
He's got a brand new lover  
  
Here you come a-runnin'  
  
You're looking for some cover  
  
"Oh jeez, herm." Ron whispered.  
  
I know you're sad and lonely  
  
I know you're feeling blue  
  
You miss him so much  
  
Oh let me get to close to you  
  
"I can't believe him," Ron thought bitterly. "He's done this three times. And she is still with him.I don't know what to say to her. I can't comfort my brother's girlfriend, not when I love her and he doesn't.  
  
Oh, he ain't worth missing  
  
Oh, we should be kissing  
  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
  
He ain't worth missing  
  
I know your head is turning  
  
I know your heart is burning  
  
Girl, you gotta listen  
  
Don't you know he ain't worth missing  
  
After Ron allowed Hermonie to calm down, her sobs now whimpers, he muttered "maybe you should just end things with him." Hermonie slowly lifted her head, a look of disbelief on her face. "You told me you'd never say that.with out reason. Is there something I should know?" again, her eyes filled with tears. "No. I have no clue what is going on in his head. In my opinion, he's had one to many canary creams, turned him into a bird brain." To Ron's pleasure, this drew a smile from Hermonie. He knew what he was about to say would change that way to quickly. "If I was in his place, I wouldn't be able to leave your side." A look of confusion wrinkled her pretty face. "Ron."  
  
You know I'm here to save you  
  
But you ain't through crying yet  
  
Look at your pretty face  
  
All red and soaking wet  
  
I'm gonna try and make him  
  
Just a memory  
  
Come on baby, let's get started  
  
First thing you got to see  
  
Ron looked away, knowing this was going to hurt. He looked over at her, slightly smiled, and brushed a stray hair out of her face. Pulling in a deep breath, he let out what he had been thinking for a year. "Do you remember the Yule ball? When I freaked about you going with Krum?" Hermonie nodded, wondering to herself where this was headed. Ron looked down at his hands; they had somehow managed to clasp hers. This rattled him worse than ever. "Hermonie, I know you're with my brother. But he doesn't.he isn't what I could be."  
  
Oh, he ain't worth missing  
  
Oh, we should be kissing  
  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
  
He ain't worth missing  
  
I know your head is turning  
  
I know your heart is burning  
  
Girl, you gotta listen  
  
Don't you know he ain't worth missing  
  
Hermonie looked even more confused. She glanced up to Ron's face, and when she saw the deep blush on his face, and the look in his eyes, she realized what Ron was telling her. Her best friend loved her. Her boyfriend's brother. "O wow." she mumbled. "You never told me?" "You had Krum, then Fred." Ron looked away, the subject of his brother obviously a painful one. The two sat in silence for a while, then Ron made a decision, one he knew was going to kill him. "Hermonie. I shouldn't have told you. You have enough problems, without me piling another one on the stack. You should talk to Fred. Tell him how you feel about the Katie thing. See how it goes. I'm here if you need to talk."  
  
If you need someone to hold you  
  
Someone to ease your pain  
  
Well, I'll be holding steady  
  
Girl when you get ready. With that said, Ron leaned over, kissed his best friend on the forehead, and left the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Oh, he ain't worth missing  
  
Oh, we should be kissing  
  
Stop all this foolish wishing  
  
He ain't worth missing  
  
I know your head is turning  
  
I know your heart is burning  
  
Girl, you gotta listen  
  
Don't you know he ain't worth missing 


End file.
